Secrets Untold
by StrikerEureka5
Summary: The Shadows hold many secrets, The Winter seeks the key to the shadows, and the Guardians of the Moonlight must stop The Winter from finding the shadows
1. Legends Untold

In the shadows awaits a soldier, and a giant

Legends are told about these two beings

About how they've fought together

About how they live.

About how they died

This is the legend thought lost to the ages,

 **This is the story of the Shadow and the Moon**

 **This is the story, of how they stopped the Winter.**

/-\\\\\

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on in awhile, I know some of you still are sad about Phoenix's Rising, but I just didn't like the direction that story was going and I've said multiple times it was really a test run more than anything.

But a lot awaits in the shadows, just waiting to be discovered…

{Hinting intensifies}

Have a good day, see you soon


	2. First Light

**Here you go guys, I worked the best I could on this chapter but I had a trip last weekend so I didn't have any time to write, the next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise**

* * *

 _On an unknown planet, in a forest shrouded in mist,_

 _lay a white phase shift pilot with black strips._

 _His main optics darkened, his body covered in rust from inactivity._

 _A bird flew down, breaking of a twig from a nearby bush._

 _The bird began to fly away, but when it noticed the robot it flew over and poked the darkened optic a few times with its beak._

 _Suddenly the main optic lit up, startling the bird._

 _The now startled the bird flew away to a nearby tree and watched as the now active robot's optic flickered off and on till it mediated down to a constant bright sky blue._

[~~/::\~~]

 **SYSTEM REBOOT STARTED** …Progress…89%

 **USER:** Gen X Pilot: **…ERROR…FILE CORRUPTED…DATA RETRIEVAL IN PROGRESS…**

 **TACTICAL:** Phase Shift…status…92% operational

 **TITAN SERIAL NUMBER: ERROR…UNKNOWN…RUNNING SYSTEMS CHECK…STANDBY**

 **WAKING AI…**

[~~\::/~~]

Who am I?

How long has it been, since I was…left here…?

What am I doing here…wait!

I remember…I was a pilot, a solo faction less, pilot.

I was attacked by the IMC because…I wouldn't join them.

I managed to defeat them…but then I activated a manual system shutdown for some reason... [SEARCHING DATA BANKS].

I…I remember now, It was so my energy signature couldn't be tracked…

Aw crud, I have to move, NOW!

[~~|::|~~]

Sitting up, the pilot assessed his surroundings.

Ok, so I'm in a forest, obviously.

Reaching for his pockets, his arms creaked and groaned with the sudden movement after years of being still and rusting.

He was surprised to find he still had his data knife, and was even more surprised to find its blade still sharp.

After checking all his other pockets that had survived the elements, he had a totally of one rusty data knife, a no longer functioning Wingman, and a semi-functioning Phase shift tactical.

Well…its not much, but it's better than nothing.

Now standing, The pilot began to walk in a random direction, hoping he will eventually find an exit. Unbeknownst to the pilot, a faint red light emitted just beyond sight, an unforeseen threat

 _Waiting…_

 _Watching…_

 _Reporting…_

 _Following…_

* * *

 **hey guys, I'm alive YAY**

 **I will try to update every Sunday but if I can't, either the next chapter will be bigger or I while post it Wednesday  
**

 **Also I have a question, what Titan do y'all want the main character to pilot?**

 **Also what's your favorite Titan? (Yes vanguard is an option)**

 **til then, hang in there guys and STAND BY FOR TITANFALL**

 **Have a good day, StrikerEureka5**


	3. Announcement

Hey guys (gals), I'm going to get straight to the point and say I've lost all real motivation to continue writing.

Yeah, I wish I could continue the story but I'm just not really having fun doing it anymore, which is the reason I write.

I will probably post something every now and then but it'll probably just be little short story and stuff like that, also I will most likely not be updating my stories anymore.

Im sorry about this, I hope y'all have a good day, and have playing Titanfall. I play on the PS4 under the tag TheRealNevus os if you want to play sometime, shoot me a Friend request.

and for the last time STAND BY FOR TITANFALL


End file.
